


Wet & Wild

by Pandorah



Series: Hollow Sin [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, F/M, Groping, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Strippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorah/pseuds/Pandorah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoruichi comes up with a way to make ladies night even better which leads to much embarrassment for the men. New relationships start to form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet & Wild

**Author's Note:**

> I have a weakness for hot men and water...

"Ladies, if I may have your attention for a moment." A beautiful dark skinned woman spoke through the microphone in the music booth, the music currently turned down. "I have a nice surprise for you all that I have been planning for quite some time now. I hope, no, I know that you will all enjoy it."

Ichigo put in the CD that Yoruichi had given him and then allowed himself to be dragged out of the booth and down the stairs. He had no idea what was going on but he had a feeling he was not going to like it. The music coming through the speakers now was not much different than what had been playing, but it did allow him to leave the booth for at least an hour.

"If you could all please clear the dance floor and move to the sides of the room...thank you." Yoruichi moved to the center of the floor and she gave a wave to her husband who was behind the bar. He pushed a button under the counter and the dance floor rose up into a large platform and poles came up through the floor. "This night marks the one year anniversary of Ladies Night so I want it to be a night you will never forget. In just a few moments, we will have one hell of a show for you!" The crowed cheered and the woman gave a bow.

"This way Ichigo, you're in the show." Urahara came out from the bar and grabbed his arm to drag him off with a few others into the back room. "Put those clothes on and come out when your name is called." his face was hidden behind the fan he held most of the time but the amusement was very clear in his voice. "You don't have to be in the show if you don't want to be, but you also don't have to come to work anymore if you decline."

Ichigo glared at the blond. "So you're saying that we do this or be fired?"

The fan snapped shut to show the blond grinning. "Pretty much!" Urahara turned to look at Shuuhei who had a horrified look on his face as he looked into the box left for him. "Don't be so nervous! All you have to do is have fun. Just think of the tips you'll get for this."

There was a loud commotion outside the door before it opened and Kensei came stumbling into the room. The door slammed shut before he could escape and he pounded on it. "Dammit, Yoruichi! This is not part of my job!" the woman could be heard laughing from the other side which only caused the silver haired male to punch the door.

"Ah, our last member has arrived. Do try to control your anger, Kensei, or you'll scare the customers away." Urahara moved over to the larger male and added in a quieter voice, "and remember, you owe me." He ducked to avoid a fist that had been aimed at his head. "Now now, it's not nice to hit your employer!" He quickly kicked the back of Kensei's legs to send him to the floor, then shoved him forward farther into the room. He quickly left the room before the other could retaliate.

"Don't worry, Kensei, we already have the security covered." Yoruichi's voice spoke through the door between laughing fits. "You have no reason not to do this. Think of the reward when it's over."

Kensei started cursing before moving to his locker and yanking his long white jacket off and shoving it in. "What the hell are you looking at?" he snapped at Renji who had been trying to hide his laughter behind his hand. "And what the fuck are you doing in here?"

Grimmjow held up his hands, "Hey, I got dragged into this too." The only reason he didn't fight was because Yoruichi only had to tell him what she had planned to get him to go along. If he wanted the closest seat, he had to be in the show and there was no way he was going to pass this one up. "There is no point in trying to argue with them about it. You should know better than I do how they are." he started stripping and pulled out one of the outfits in the box.

"What exactly are we supposed to do?" Ichigo asked with a frown as he too started changing into the outfit. He had no problem with the shirt; it was just a tight fitting white sleeveless shirt. The other part was something like a speedo bathing suit...that had a tail sticking out the back of it. There was also a bell collar and a pair of matching cat ears.

"What, have you never been to a strip club before, Ichigo?" Renji stood there grinning, already changed and seemingly having no problem with this at all. "It's Ladies Night and now there are poles. I'd say that we are going to be stripping for them."

"Stripping? We're barely wearing anything as it is!" Ichigo stared at him. "Why the hell do you get a normal looking outfit?" The tattooed man just shrugged. He wore a pair of shorts and a tight fitting white shirt. He'd also unbound his hair. "You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?"

Grimmjow chuckled beside him. "Just get changed, Ichi. Would you rather have them come in and drag you out there?"

Ichigo grumbled and put on the rest of the outfit before frowning and pulling out a leash. There was a tag on each end; his name was on the collar and the tag on the handle read 'Grimmjow'. "I'm going to kill him for this." Once Ichigo attached the collar, Grimmjow instantly snatched the handle of the leash and yanked him closer.

"I like the way she thinks." the blunette said before giving Ichigo a kiss. "I'll have to ask her if I can borrow this for later."

"You do and you die." Ichigo shot back causing everyone to laugh. Their names were called through the door and the couple left. The women in the audience screamed loud enough to shake the room.

"There is nothing wrong with looking beautiful for other people. I think this is a fantastic idea." Yumichika said from where he'd just finished getting changed into a white transparent slip. Underneath he wore a white thong. "I'm going to get the most tips tonight!" he twirled around the room, loving how the slip spun around him. He pulled a matching white boa from his box, wrapped it around his neck and beamed at himself in the mirror.

"Why am I not surprised you like this, Yumi?" Renji shook his head at the flamboyant man across from him. "You probably wear things like this when you're not working anyway."

"You're right I do! I love anything that makes me even more beautiful. I'd offer to help you out, but I'm afraid you're a lost cause, Renji." He twirled to the door when his name was called and stuck his tongue out at Renji before disappearing.

"It's actually...not that bad." A soft voice came from behind the other lockers and Kira stepped out wearing a pair of skin tight short shorts that did not hide anything from view. The fabric was so thing that you could see every curve and dip. The halter top he wore was white like everything else. "Not that I'd want to wear something like this all the time." he quickly added at the look Renji gave him. He nodded towards the door when Yoruichi called his and Renjis name. "Well, let's get this done with." The pair then left the room.

Kensei had changed into the clothes left for him, relieved that it wasn't as bad as the others. The top was white, sleeveless and skin tight like all the others seemed to be. For bottoms he had on a pair of white shorts that were tighter than what he normally wore but not skin tight. Yoruichi even had been kind enough to throw in a pair of matching white leather gloves.

Having not heard a sound from Shuuhei since he'd entered the room, Kensei moved around to the next row of lockers and found the raven haired male. He couldn't help but smirk. Shuuhei still stood in the same place, still looking horrified, staring down into the box with his name on it. Every now and then he'd mutter something under his breath but he made no move to change.

"It can't be that bad, Shuuhei. Not worse than what Ichigo has to wear, anyway."

Shuuhei jumped and his dark green eyes went wide before he glared at the older man. "You'd think different if you had to wear something like...this." he pointed an accusing finger at the box. "I don't care what kind of bonus I get, there's no way in hell I am going out there in that."

His curiosity getting the better of him, Kensei approached the other male and looked down into the box. He reached in and pulled out what looked like a body suit with pieces missing. The bottom was a black thong with a piece of fabric that went up the front to circle around the neck and then went down the back. There was a tail attached and a pair of ears in the box...as well as a leash. Kensei picked up the leash and raised a brow when he saw his name on the handle.

His eyes slid to Shuuhei who's face had turned red as he watched the leash being handled. "Hm..."

"I'm not going out there." he said and backed away when Yoruichi called for them through the door.

The yells from the women were much louder now and he really, really did not want to know what was going on. Shuuhei looked up at Kensei and wasn't sure what to think. He'd never seen Kensei look at him that way before. It made him shiver.

"Shuuhei...put it on." Kensei held the outfit out and held the others gaze. "It's the same as what you're wearing now, just tighter."

Shuuhei shook his head and backed away until he was in the corner. "I'm wearing pants, not damned underwear! I should be out there making drinks, not dancing!"

"I don't like this anymore than you do," Kensei said and forced himself not to grin at that lie, "but the longer we stay in here, the longer they are going to make you stay out there. Let's just get this over with and we both can go back to work." he set the leash down and continued to hold the outfit out until the other took it. "I'm afraid to see the mess out there. The only other security member out there that I trust to keep people in line is going to be distracted if Yumichika is dancing."

Shuuhei chewed his lip for a moment before letting out a long sigh and nodding his head." Fine, give me a minute." he snatched the outfit out of Kenseis hand and moved around to the other side of the locker to change. He got it on rather quickly but he could not reach the zipper that ran up the thin material in the back. "Why does this thing even have a zipper?"

"Need help?" Kensei asked as he poked his head around to check on the others progress. He chuckled at the sight of Shuuhei dancing around trying to get to the zipper in the back. "Hold still." he stood behind the shorter male and zipped him up, taking the opportunity to run his fingers along smooth skin. He grinned when he felt the other shiver. "It's not cold in here."

Shuuhei fought against the blush that wanted to come. That is not what had made him shiver. "You're not the one mostly naked!" he shot back then brushed past him to get the rest of the outfit from the box. The ears went on easily and the tail snapped into place. He looked at the collar with a frown. He did like wearing chokers when not working, but being on the end of a leash was another story.

The door opened and Urahara came in. "Are you two ready yet? Yoruichi has been calling for you for ten minutes now." the fan moved quickly in front of his face as he cooled himself down. "I see you finally changed. The women will love you Shuuhei. Now get out there and and show them your stuff!" he got behind Shuuhei and started pushing him out the door.

"W-wait, I'm not ready for this!" As soon as he was out of the locker room, the women started cheering and whistling for him. He felt a tug on the leash, when did the collar get put on? and he felt humiliated as Kensei led him to the stage. He ran into him when the bigger man stopped and he looked up. "Sor-eeeh?" he let out a rather unmanly squeal as Kensei picked him up and climbed up onto the stage.

"Pay attention, Shuuhei." Kensei said and his lips twitched. "Your fans are watching so shake your tail."

Shuuhei glared up at him and was about to make a comment back only to get water in his face. "What the-gah!" he tried to move away from the water that was being sprayed on him but it was coming from all sides. Now he knew why most everything was white. He was a little afraid to know why he was the only one in black.

"Finally, Shuu comes out to play!" Renji wrapped his arms around Shuuhei from behind and brought his mouth close to his ear. "Don't look behind you unless you want to watch Ichigo and Grimmjow fucking through their clothes." Renji was suddenly pushed away and at the same time Shuuhei was yanked back.

"Go away." Kensei said with a scowl and ignored the glare he got from Shuuhei for yanking him with the leash. "You should be with Kira."

Renji eyed Kensei up for a moment before his eyes widened and he started grinning. "I see now. Mr. Security doesn't like to share. Got it." he grabbed onto the pole behind him and swung out of reach and to the other side of the platform where Kira and Yumi were dancing. He bent over backwards to give the woman there a little closer look at what he was packing and they rewarded him by shoving twenties down his pants.

"Just forget that everyone else is here. Pretend that you are at your own place or having fun with friends." Kensei leaned back against the pole behind him and watched Shuuhei closely. He could see the other male forcing his feelings down and a serious look came into his eyes. "There you go."

Shuuhei very slowly started to move with the beat of the music. Everything else around him started to fade out until it was a dull sound in his head. The faces in the crowd blurred and no longer mattered; the only thing that did was the music, the stage and Kensei. Why the older man stayed in his conscious, he wasn't quite sure, but it didn't take him long to figure out that when he started to dance, he was dancing for him.

Shuuhei began moving around the stage as some of the others left it, and he even used the poles. He backed up so his ass was pressed against he pole and started sliding up and down, pretending it was his lover. Turning around, he wrapped one leg around it and slid against it more, grinding himself against it and letting his eyes fall closed. When he felt the water pour over him, he slid down the pole to sit on the floor. He opened his eyes as he rolled over onto his hands and knees and the women in front of him went wild. He arched his back liked a cat and rubbed against the pole behind him more. At a signal from one of the women, he crawled over to her and took a fifty dollar bill from her with his teeth. As he turned to crawl away, he felt more being shoved into the thong straps.

He looked up and his eyes locked onto Kenseis and for a moment he just stayed down on his hands and knees watching himself be watched. Another shiver ran through him as the look intensified and he got the feeling that Kensei wanted to eat him alive. He wondered if it were true or not and so he smiled and made his way towards him. He gave a wink to the women around him before slowly rising to his knees, turning around and then slowly standing up, making sure to rub Kensei the whole way up. He chuckled when he heard the sharp intake of breath and the curse that followed it.

"You are not dancing, Kensei." Shuuhei looked over his shoulder at the older man and reached up to put his hands on his neck. "Who is the one who said to forget everything else?" he turned to face him and stood on tiptoe to bring their mouths close together, making the screaming around them get louder. "Don't you know how to dance? Let me show you."

Shuuhei slid around behind Kensei and slid his hands up his broad back, letting out an appreciative sigh. His hands slid around to the front to rest against solid abs and he could feel the man taking long, steady breaths. His hands ran up his chest before slowly starting to slide back down where they stopped at his hips.

"Just try to stay with me." he said into the others ear as he pressed himself against him from behind. He started moving his hips and his hands slid farther forward. "C'mon, dance with me."

Just as he heard Kensei let out a growl and felt his body start to turn, a large amount of water was spayed on them and then the lights went out. Shuuhei clung to Kensei as his feet left the floor and he was carried off the stage and back into the locker room. He felt his feet hit the ground again but he did not release his arms from around the larger mans neck right away. His mind came back to him and he realized what he was doing and what he'd done and pushed the other away.

"I'm sorry." He quickly apologized before making a mad dash for the bathroom out of embarrassment.


End file.
